Surprise Date
by Act.Like.Italia
Summary: Alfred and Arthur have a secret crush on each other and neither have ever acted on it until one day one does. i do not own Hetalia or the characters just the plot.


This is a story about a secret crush that turns into true love; will those feelings be mutual or just one sided love?

Meet Arthur Kirkland a British gentleman who is also a country, the country of England to be exact. Now Arthur likes nothing better than to just stay at home with a good book and a cup of tea to relax, it was indeed his favourite thing to do when he actually had some time to relax and not worry about his country or his paper work his bosses load onto him. He also had a soft spot for his former American colony Alfred Jones, not that he ever would admit that to the other or anyone else at that but he did sometimes wish that the two of them could be on better terms that what they were on already.

Meet Alfred Jones a loud mouthed American who is also a country like Arthur; he is the country of America. He likes to eat burgers, be a self-proclaimed hero and annoy Arthur whenever he can which is at every meeting and free time they get but Alfred also has a secret crush on the British man which he tried to deny every chance he gets but lately he started giving in to the feeling and accepting the feelings he has for the Brit which is why he was at Arthur's house this very moment.

Our story of growing love will begin in England at Arthur Kirkland's house.

Arthur was sitting in my arm chair in the lounge room happily sipping a cup earl grey tea while reading Alice in Wonderland, he places his cup on the coffee table in front of him just as he leans back to continue reading the book there was a loud bang as his front door was being slammed open. The British man jumped from the sound that echoed through his quiet house, dropping the book onto the floor and losing his page in the book and when he looked over to the door to see who it was that so rudely sent his door into the wall and who didn't even bother to knock. Only to see none other than Alfred Jones, wearing his stupid smile and a burger in each hand. Arthur sighed as he picked his book up off the floor. "Oh Alfred, please do come right on in. No need to knock at all" Arthur states sarcastically.

"Ha Ha Ha! No problem dude, thanks!" Alfred laughs as he walks into the British nation's home.

Arthur placed the book onto the coffee table in front of him; he look up at the younger nation who was now standing in front of him on the other side of the small coffee table.

"So what brings you here Alfred? You only come to visit me when you need something or to annoy me, so which is it?" The Brit glare at the nation not enjoying that he had interrupted his relaxation time.

"Chill Iggy it's nothing like that I swear. I just came to see what you were up to today is all" Alfred smiles and eats one of his burgers.

Artie was sceptical but decided to answer him anyway. "If you really must know I was reading a good book and drinking my tea until you rudely slammed my front door wide open!" He huffed looking away crossing his arms across his chest.

Alfred laughs scratching the back of his head. "Ha Ha Ha! Sorry about that Iggy. Anyway I have a way better day planned instead of reading a boring book and drinking gross tea dude" Alfred grins at the Brit before shoving his other burger into his mouth as he grabs Arthur's arm dragging him out of his house.

"W-Wait what!? Alfred bloody hell let me go you bloody git! Alfred just let me go...I was happy spending my day off at home alone" The shocked Brit states while trying to pull his arm free from the American's iron grip which of course did nothing, he then started hitting the American's arm to get him to let go.

"Iggy this is way more fun than just staying at home all alone, me being the hero and all can't let you go just stay home being bored" Alfred laughs more.

"That's your opinion and stop calling me Iggy! My name's Arthur not Iggy you stupid git!" Arthur growled at the American, he really did hate that name...it was such a ridiculous name after all.

"Awe come on, it's a cute name. Iggy really suits you Arthur" Alfred looks over his shoulder smiling.

Arthur wanted to complain further but instead was blushing slightly and looking away from the American, as if taking that as a win on his part Alfred grins more and pulls Arthur out to his car. "Iggy, get in the car. I want to take you somewhere exciting!" He says, his voice filled with excitement and eagerness.

Arthur smiles a little and sighs getting into the American's car. "Fine. This better be good Alfred or im not going anywhere with you ever again"

"No worries there Iggy! You're going to love it!" Alfred says as he gets in the driver's side of the car and starts it up.

"Alfred, can I know where it is you are exactly taking me?" Arthur asks curious to know where they were going.

"No way dude! I can't tell you where we are going for our date! It's a surprise" The American replies.

"DATE!?" The British man squeaks blushing embarrassed.

Alfred looks over and laughs at his former caretaker and secret crush before taking off down the road with a now scared brit holding onto the car for dear life in the passenger seat.


End file.
